


A Bit of Help Here?

by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin



Series: SVTFOE One Shots [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin
Summary: Get a hint, Marco.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Series: SVTFOE One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130777
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	A Bit of Help Here?

“Star?”

“Unngh.”

“Star.”

“Mrrgh.”

“Star!”

“Urgh.”

Marco leaned towards his girlfriend’s ear, gently nudging her on the side. “Star, I need to get up.” 

A muffled groan beside the Latino’s neck was her only response. A few moments passed, and Marco soon felt the vibrations of Star’s snores on his skin once more. 

He shook his head, sighing in exasperation and no small amount of amusement as he slowly shifted his appendages around the woman wrapped around him—

—only for a pair of hands to abruptly push him back onto the bed, tightening the princess’s grip on her boyfriend and squeezing the air out of him.

“Star!”

“Mrrgh...go back to sleep…”

“Star, I have to—”

A small finger upon his lips silenced Marco’s protests, and Star’s soft breaths soon fell back into the soothing, light snores her squire had long since grown to love. 

Sighing, Marco Diaz gave up, gently wrapping his arms around his soulmate and grinning despite himself as he gazed at the orange morning sky. On his chest, Star Butterfly purred, smiling in pure contentment.

_This is nice..._

**Author's Note:**

> One of those little moments for a couple to enjoy, written and completed in less than an hour.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
